The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for a number of years. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. G.B. No. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium salts as catalyst. Nozaki extended the reaction to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. The more recent processes for the production of the linear alternating polymers, now becoming known as polyketones or polyketone polymers, are illustrated by a number of published European Patent Application Nos. including 121,965, 181,014, 213,671 and 257,663. The process generally involves the use of a catalyst composition formed from a compound of palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting materials are relatively high molecular weight thermoplastic polymers having established utility as premium thermoplastics in the production of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink by procedures which are conventionally employed with thermoplastics.
It is known that the addition of other materials, both organic and inorganic, may serve to modify the properties of the polyketone polymers. The formation of polyketone blends, for example, seeks to maintain the more desirable properties of the polyketone polymers while improving other properties. Addition of other materials may serve to increase the stability of the polyketone polymer. Stabilization of the polyketones against undue loss of crystallinity upon melting and solidification by the addition of aluminum stearate is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,555. Similar results upon the addition of certain aluminum phenoxides are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,703. Blends of the polyketone polymers and the acidic polymers are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,819. It would be of advantage to provide additional compositions of the linear alternating polymers and metal compounds which have desirable properties somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymers.